Christmas Morning
by InnocentGrace
Summary: Christmassy type fic. Fluffy. Read to find out.


**Merry Christmas to everyone! **

Iruka woke at fourteen minutes past midnight. Or, more correctly _someone _woke him at fourteen minutes past midnight. Make that two _someones_.

The two someones were unbearable loud; well, one was, and it was screaming, "SANTA'S BEEN! SANTA'S BEEN!" And the other saw fit to get under the blankets whispering suggestive things in his ear.

Groaning he muttered, "Someone is getting castrated and being denied sex for a month. And someone else is getting coal for Christmas along with no ramen being bought for, for a month."

This statement was met with a stunned, fearful silence. Iruka drew out a long suffering sigh. "If I am to be woken, I prefer it to be with the sun, actually, make that a few hours _after_ sunrise. After all, I feel I deserve it after I was left today to do absolutely _everything_ on my own. Now I am tired and am going back to sleep; I'll see you both in the morning." That said Iruka pulled the blankets up around his ears and promptly fell asleep. Read: passed out.

* * *

><p>The next time Iruka woke it was seven minutes past nine, and it was to a heavenly smell of coffee and french toast. He belatedly remembered being woken sometime last night but felt it sufficiently passed as a strange dream.<p>

"Good morning, love. And Merry Christmas."

Rubbing his eyes Iruka sat up to see his lover of the past two years standing in the doorway of their bedroom with a tray in his hands. It was from this tray that the heavenly smells were emanating from.

"Morning 'Kashi. Merry Christmas. That smells really good."

The silver haired man chuckled the sound rumbling from his chest. "I've brought breakfast, I did everything from scratch and it's all for you." That said he walked forward and placed the tray in Iruka's lap.

Iruka smirked, "You do realise that sounded incredibly cheesy, don't you?"

"Yep."

Looking down at the tray Iruka noticed three things; first was a mug full of coffee, black, just the way he liked it. Second, was the plate with the pieces of French toast artistically cut and dusted with cinnamon. Third, was the two, weekend holiday tickets to an exclusive hot springs called Blue Waterfall.

Iruka slowly picked up the tickets, "Kashi, wha- these-" He was at a complete loss for words.

"Merry Christmas, Iruka Umino."

Iruka beamed like a kid on Christmas. "This is amazing! The best present I have ever gotten. Thankyou Kakashi."

Smiling at the childish glee on his lovers face Kakashi leaned down and kissed those beaming lips. "It was Naruto's idea. I just used my reputation as an idol and legend to get them."

Iruka frowned at the mention of the hyperactive blonde. "Where is Naruto? I had a dream last night that he was here, and I threatened him, saying that I was going to give him coal and not shout his ramen for a month."

Kakashi couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Oh, that wasn't a dream 'Ruka. It was real and you really did say that."

"Damn," the brunette muttered quietly. "I threatened you too huh?"

"Yep. I do believe it concerned castration and no sex for a month. Positively evil I thought."

Iruka's face flushed scarlet, embarrassed that he said any of that. "So, where's Naruto?" He asked again.

"Gone to have breakfast with the in-laws, Hiashi was quite adamant that he went. And I think he's a little scared of you right now."

"Ah," with that Iruka proceeded to finish up his breakfast, which tasted as good, if not better, than it smelled.

When he was done Kakashi clapped his hands, "Right, get up! We've got a big day ahead of us! Come on, up up!"

Iruka blushed, "W-wait, I think I-I need to thank y-you properly for those o-onsen tickets."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in a way that was positively adorable. Then he leered, "Are you sure? You don't want to walk around with a limp today of all days." He smirked when his lover blushed.

"Just come over here and fuck me, would you?"

"So forward sensei." Kakashi already moved the tray over to the bedside table. He slowly crawled atop his lover and kissed him hard, possessively. "Don't mind if I do."

Iruka flung his arms around his silver haired lover's neck. "Merry Christmas 'Kashi."

"Merry Christmas 'Ruka."


End file.
